Aston Martin Vulcan
}} The 2016 Aston Martin Vulcan, abbreviated as AM Vulcan and Aston Vulcan, is a front-engined hypercar by Aston Martin that debuted in Forza Horizon 3 as part of The Smoking Tire Car Pack and is featured in all subsequent Forza titles. It appears as a Showcase reward in Forza Motorsport 7. Synopsis Based on the Aston Martin One-77, the Vulcan is a track-only hypercar by Aston Martin. Its name is a reference to the British Cold War-era bombers of the same name. Aston Martin produced only 24 examples of the car worldwide, each priced at US$2.3 million, with all but one of them not road legal. The Vulcan is powered by Aston Martin's most powerful version of their 7.0 L (6,949 cc) naturally aspirated V12 engine, with at 7,750 rpm and of torque at 6,500 rpm. There is a selector knob inside the car that selects power from three options: the first option delivers ; the second option brings more power at ; and the third option unleashes the full of the engine. The Vulcan is also fitted with carbon ceramic brakes, magnesium torque tube with a carbon fiber propeller shaft, and limited-slip differential. Tires used are Michelin Pilot Sport Cup 2s. The carbon ceramic brakes which also increase braking performance, measure 15 in (380 mm) at the front and 14 in (360 mm) at the rear. The Vulcan makes use of a six-speed Xtrac sequential transmission delivering power to the rear wheels. With a weight of , the Vulcan has a power-to-weight ratio of per tonne. Performance The Vulcan is capable of 0 to in 3 seconds, 0 to in 5.7 seconds, and a top speed of , which is downgraded to in Forza Horizon 3. The Vulcan is the hypercar equivalent of the Dodge Viper ACR, with a focus on grip and braking. It generates huge amounts of downforce to help it corner very sharply and brake to cornering-appropriate speeds very quickly. Unlike the Viper ACR, though, it has a stronger emphasis on acceleration, handling, and top speed. The Vulcan is considerably quicker than other production Aston Martins, as it is the only production Aston Martin with the ability to reach in less than six seconds. Just like the Viper ACR, though, its top speed is held back by its gearing and downforce to ( in Forza Motorsport 7), making it suitable for handling-focused tracks. It is noted for being the fastest Hypercar division car around tracks that are not focused on top speed, even faster than the Ferrari FXX K. Variants 220px|right Forza Edition The Forza Edition - abbreviated as AM Vulcan FE - is a special variant in Forza Horizon 4 featuring a Clean Skills boost and an upgrade preset. Unlock It is unlockable as a Wheelspin prize, but was also available as a Forzathon Shop car during the Series 9 Summer Season. Statistics Conversions Trivia *The 7.0L V12 engine swap originates from this car. * Vulcan is the god of fire in Roman mythology, and his Greek counterpart is Hephaestus. It also refers to the Avro Vulcan Cold War-era bombers of the same name. Gallery FM7 AM Vulcan Front.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FM7 AM Vulcan Rear.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FH3 Aston Vulcan Front.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH3 Aston Vulcan Rear.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH3 Aston Vulcan Official.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH4 AM Vulcan Front.jpg|''Forza Horizon 4'' FH4 AM Vulcan Rear.jpg|''Forza Horizon 4'' Variants FH4 AM Vulcan FE Front.jpg|Forza Edition FH4 AM Vulcan FE Rear.jpg|Forza Edition Forzavista FH3 AM Vulcan Interior.jpg|Interior FH3 AM Vulcan Engine.jpg|Engine FM7 AM Vulcan Vista.jpg|Opened References